A variety of different boat hull configurations have been developed for use in a variety of watercraft. Continued desire for increased speed and efficiency of boats drives further developments in boat hull configurations.
In certain prior art watercraft, the boat hull is substantially V-shaped for cutting through water when in use. Unfortunately, such V-shaped hulls often lack stability on the water. In other prior art watercraft such as catamarans, flat bottom hulls are employed for the purpose of providing a stable ride. Such hulls, however, provide this stable ride at the cost of speed when travelling on the water. Skin friction is high in these boats as a large surface area of the hull is in contact with the water. Similarly, resistance is high as water is displaced away from the hull forming waves as the hull moves through the water.
In still other prior art watercraft, channels are provided in the hull bottom for producing dynamic lift and trapping air for the purpose of lubricating the hull. Bulbous-nosed hulls have also been employed to reduce the amount of water that has to be accelerated by the bow by allowing water that is in the path of a moving hull to be moved around the hull in the direction of least resistance.
Improvements are desired. It is an object of an aspect of the present invention to provide a low-resistance hull configuration for single or multiple hull watercraft.